Pushmataha County, Oklahoma
Pushmataha County is a county in Oklahoma. The population of the county is 11,572. Major roads Indian Nation Turnpike US Route 271 Oklahoma State Highway 2 Oklahoma State Highway 3 Oklahoma State Highway 43 Oklahoma State Highway 93 Oklahoma State Highway 144 Oklahoma State Highway 147 Geography Adjacent counties McCurtain County (east) Latimer County (north) Le Flore County (northeast) Pittsburg County (northwest) Choctaw County (south) Atoka County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 72.55% White (8,395) 19.50% Native American (2,257) 7.17% Other (830) 0.78% Black or African American (90) 17.5% (2,025) of Pushmataha County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Pushmataha County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 7 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.20 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Antlers - 2,453 Towns Albion - 106 Clayton - 821 Rattan - 310 CDPs Tuskahoma - 151 Unincorporated communities Adel Belzoni Cloudy Corinne Darwin Dela Ethel Fewell Finley Greenwood Jumbo Kellond Kiamichi Kosoma Miller Moyers Nashoba Oleta Sardis Snow Sobol Stanley Ghost towns Abbott Cohn Crum Creek Dunbar Eubanks Gee Honobia Johns Kiamichi Lyceum Nolia Rodney Sardis Wilson Zoraya Climate Fun facts * The Kiamichi Mountains, a sub-range of the Ouachita Mountains, occupy most of the land in the county. This mountain chain has never been formally defined, nor have its neighboring mountain chains, such as the Winding Stair Mountains to the county’s north or the Bok Tuklo Mountains to its east. The Kiamichi Mountains range to a height of approximately 1,650 feet (500 m) in the county. Many of its summits are in the shape of long furrows. The mountains are difficult to penetrate with road construction and large areas of the county are virtually empty of population. * The county is one of few in Oklahoma in which the petroleum industry does not, and has never had, a major presence drilling for oil. During recent years extraction companies have drilled successfully for natural gas, and this is increasingly common. * During the later days of the Indian Territory and early statehood asphalt was mined at two locations: Jumbo and Sardis. For a time these were economically successful, even at Jumbo, which experienced a catastrophic mine explosion in 1910 which killed numerous miners. * During the 20th century a rapidly improving transportation network enabled Pushmataha County to advance economically. At this writing one federal highway and several state highways are in operation. In addition, the Indian Nation Turnpike, a four-lane turnpike constructed to national interstate highway standards, is in operation with interchanges at Antlers and Daisy. * On February 13, 2015, approximately 5% of Clayton's population was arrested in a methamphetamine drug sweep. * Clayton, as regional trading center, remains economically healthy, with a locally based economy. It is currently home to a public school, several churches, and numerous businesses and homes. * Sardis Lake is located in the northern end of the county, and it is a popular regional getaway and fishing destination. * School students from Rattan made news headlines during 2000 as they initiated a series of events with international repercussions. During World War II the Moyers area was the site of two lethal air crashes. British pilots operating from a Royal Air Force base in Texas crashed into White Rock Mountain and Big Mountain, killing four crew men. Two planes were destroyed. A third plane crash-landed successfully a few miles northwest at Jumbo. * The post office in Albion was scheduled for possible closure by the US Postal service in 2012, however, that did not occur. Category:Oklahoma Counties